


interlude - nines

by kc_writes (seannbean)



Series: detroit become human drabbles [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Gen, Light Angst, Post-Canon, connor is just really stressed okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-09 06:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seannbean/pseuds/kc_writes
Summary: nines, the rk900 model android, and connor meet for the first time. things don't go too well for him.





	interlude - nines

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time that i have posted my work to the internet, so go easy on me!
> 
> thanks to rika and qt for making me post these somewhere. love y'all lots.

connor stared up at the android standing in front of him. he was doing a poor job at concealing the shock that he felt. it was him but different - a taller, newer, blue-eyed version of him. the other android stood at attention before him, hands loosely by his sides. the white model number glowing on the jacket, high black collar giving him an air of superiority. connor scanned him, pulling up all the information he could about the other android. he processed faster, could withstand more, possessed upgrades that surpassed connor.

a strike of anxiety flows through him. cyberlife has done it. they are finally going to replace him. he was no longer needed - obsolete, useless, outdated. the panic that gripped him shouldn't have been surprising, considering the conversations that he had had with amanda, threatening to decommission and replace him. but with her gone, he thought that possibility was over. there was no need to make more of him - let alone better versions of him.

he stood abruptly from his desk, startling hank, earning him a questioning look before he rushes his way over to the bathroom. a steady stream of _they are going to replace you. replace, replace, replace_ was storming through his head, blocking out all of his other thoughts, taking over his mind palace as numerous errors pop up addressing his sudden panic. he reaches the bathroom, stopping in front of the sink, bent forward taking deep breaths he didn't need. he backs up, pacing the floor or the room before he hears the door push open, hank poking in from the side.

“what the fuck, connor?” he says, stepping into the path of his pacing, “what is going on?”

connor would answer that if he could. how do you explain the fear of being replaced? not just replaced, but removed. your whole being, destroyed and gone, only for something better to take your place. were connor not a deviant, he wouldn't have batted an eye. he would have agreed, said it would be logical for someone who was more efficient to take his place. but now. no, he had a life, a purpose, beyond what his programming told him to do. he enjoyed what he did; working with hank, having a position at the dpd, coming home to sumo in the evenings.

he guesses the look on his face must convey what he is feeling because hank frowns deeply, crossing his arms in front of his chest, concern etched into his face.

“what happened?” he asks, insisting.

‘i. he - the other android - he’s here for me isn’t he?” he says and he can hear the panic clear in his voice, mortified that he is reacting at all. _this is why they are replacing you_ , he thinks. “the rk900, it's my replacement. he is the newer version of me. they did it. they finally did it. they are going to get rid of me.” he rushes out, taking in quick breaths, turning to pace again.

hank stops him, grabbing at his shoulders to steady him “what are you talking about? calm down, connor, no one is here to replace you, jesus.” he says, rubbing a hand down his arm. “im sure there is a reason that he’s here.”

connor steps forward, wrapping his arms around hank, pressing his forehead into hanks shoulder, trying to calm his breathing and his thoughts. they stand there together for a bit, letting connor breathe before they head out, back to their desks, hank smoothing his hands along connors back.

connor straightens up, smoothing out his shirt and suit jacket - devoid of android markings at hanks insistence. tugging on his sleeves, he straightens out his cufflinks, steeling himself for the incoming interaction

he walks out of the bathroom, hank trailing behind him and spots the other model chatting with the receptionist at the front of the station. by the time he got close to the desk, the rk900 had already turned around to greet him.

“hello.” he says voice noticeably deeper that connors. “it's nice to finally meet you connor.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me at kcxwrites.tumblr.com


End file.
